Las Maravillosas Aventuras de Madre Bernarda
by Lisa Parker
Summary: ... y sus Amigos Desalmados.  no alcanzó el título. Poca coherencia, boludeces, pero les aseguramos risa. ¡Y a un Manu bien bellako y asicalao pa las nenas del cacerío! Las guerras nunca fueron tan divertidas :D
1. La Guerra de Salsacia & Conservia

****Esto ha sido lo más bobo qe hemos escrito nunca... ¡Nunca! muajajaj espero qe les guste y se mueran de la risa, si son chilenas lo van a cachar altiro... jhajshajkdhbsad no tengo mucho qe decir, es cortito y el prox cap se sube muuuy pronto xd ¡si nos cunde la depresión post nota! kajsia Lo escribo con mi twin y mi amiga :A

**Advertencia:** Vocabulario estúpido, incoherencias, Manu bien Bellako pa tí.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Maravillosas Aventuras de Madre Bernarda y sus amigos Desalmados<strong>

_Carrie, Lisa Parker & Sophie Strife_

__O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Bitácora del capitán Ignacio Tomeito.

''Lloro, porque mi patria está perdiendo condimentos, y porque este conflicto parece no tener fin; a veces pienso… porque yo pienso –aunque usted no lo crea, del supermercado-: ¿quién tomará el lugar en el refrigerador? ¿Salsacia o Conservia?

Aún recuerdo cómo empezó todo, al archiduque Francisco Espárrago Fernando asesinado y su esposa, la condesa Palmita lloraba sobre su cadáver. Aquel era un amor prohibido, pero que dio frutos a la patria; todavía me acuerdo cuando los jefes estuvieron de acuerdo en bajar la temperatura del refrigerador, cuando se implementó la ley del máximo de refrigeración y se creó la Constitución del Código de Barra y la ley de vencimiento.

Pero entonces estalló la guerra y todos nuestros beneficios se fueron al tarro, literalmente. Tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos los huevos, muchos murieron, algunos se quebraron y terminaron en el basurero, otros, simplemente fueron el desayuno de unas bocas hambrientas.

Y ahora en esta fría tarde de supermercado hemos perdido dos hombres. Los de Conservia mandaron dos gigantes –uno rubio y otro moreno- que nos tomaron, abrieron nuestras cabezas y se lanzaron nuestros contenidos el uno al otro, homicidio, pensé. La salsa de mis compatriotas estaba repartida por todos lados y nuestros enemigos riéndose de ello en nuestra cara.

Ahora planeamos cruzar la frontera del pasillo y atacarlos por la retaguardia. Sí, será un día difícil, pero confío en mí, en mi ejército, en nuestra patria y nuestro carrito de troya en el que saldremos victoriosos de esta contienda.

Y así, las tropas salieron al campo de batalla, los soldados bravos con sus armaduras de lata miraban con decisión a sus enemigos, sabiendo que ese día la victoria por sobre la sección de congelados será de ellos.

- ¡Por el refrigerador, o el condimento!

Entonces, sacaron las armas, las boletas, desembarcaron los abrelatas y tiraron bombas de códigos de barra. El ejército salsacia iba avanzando, olían la victoria en el campo de batalla ''hay olor a gloria'', sin embargo, el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para el capitán Ignacio Tomeito. Las cerezas en conserva, sus mayores enemigas, se acercaron a él por detrás. La vista del capitán se vio nublada, su cuerpo casi inerte cayó al piso, se oyó un estruendo metálico y los soldados voltearon en el pasillo; por un momento, el sonido a guerra se desvaneció, el militar estaba herido, botando sus fluidos por la baldosa, mientras el brillo del abrelatas se hacía destacar con la luz.

- Di tus últimas palabras, infeliz –dijeron las cerezas, a lo que el capitán, con su último aliento, simplemente contestó.

- Carozzi, carozzi…

- ¡Me encanta! –lloró un soldado de la tropa salciana.

Tras horas de lucha, salsa derramada, almíbar, almíbar everywhere, el ejército conservio ganó la batalla. Chocaron latas, cantaron el himno conservio, se tiñeron con la salsa de sus enemigos y celebraron como si aquella fuese la victoria más grande de su patria.

- ¡Viva Conservia, mierda! –gritó el capitán de ese bando, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Toda su tropa estaba mirando atónita hacia un punto del pasillo. Él volteó, encontrándose a uno de los jefes, aquellos que habían mandado a cometer homicidio en el ejército salciano; era un muchacho de tez morena pálida (_pareja) _y ojos verdes que miraban sorprendidos junto a un extraño aparato de forma cuadrada en sus manos.

- ¿Pero qué coños abiertos en flor significa esto?

- ¡Ah, retirada, retirada! –gritó el capitán, pero ya era muy tarde. El curioso acontecimiento de lucha había sido subido a YouTube y a Facebook; Facebook, perro.

Las latas dieron un grito de guerra lanzándose contra Antonio y botándole al suelo, tomaron unas bolsas plásticas y lo ataron al frigorífico, metiendo un tomate en su boca.

- ¿Y à vò' què mìerdà te pasò, cònchètùmarè? –dijo un bellako Manuel, con las manos acorralando al español.

- ¡Mm, Mm! –el chileno entendió que tenía que liberarlo, lo hizo con rapidez.

- ¡Manu, las conservas tienen vida, tío! ¡Ellas me amarraron!

- ¡Oè weón, tày cagào del matè! Tà bien que tengài tus fantàsìas con los tomàtes, pero pudiste habèr llamào al Fràncis po, tù bèllàkììtò bien rèady pà lòs nènès del cacerìo. ¡Te fuiste al porki!

Y en eso, apareció Arthur y Martín peleando, dieron la vuelta, giraron, y los encontraron a ambos en una posición comprometedora, y Antonio mantenía las extremidades amarradas, sexymente.

Arthur no lo soportó, sus celos por el chileno fueron más y apuntó a Antonio con una pistola imaginada.

- ¡Muere, Antonio! ¡Pium! ¡Pium!

En eso, apareció el gran pensador Confucio, acompañado de madre Bernarda, a ambos los rodeaban una aureola brillante, como a Sebastián.

- Quien nada sabel, nada dudal –dijo Confucio.

- Y recuerden que las obras de Dios se hacen cada día.

Madre Bernarda sonrió, acaparando toda la escena de este fanfic con su brillante luz.

Así, la guerra entre Salsacia y Conservia acabó, dando paso a un sinfín de situaciones pecaminosas. ¿Antonio está loco? ¿Lo imaginó? ¡Pero está en Facebook, Facebook perro!

Y como la escena se inundó en la luz, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Ten cuidado cuando abras el refrigerador… las conservas tienen vida.

Y la salsa también.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste esto... una bobada, saldrán más personajes y de otros mangas xd será genial, una locura!<br>Nos vemos cabras, las qero (L) Se me cuidan ^^


	2. Especial de Navidad de la World War II

**Wena cabras! **¿Cómo están? Yo del corte ;) jfidskfhn pa qé tan flaite? Noo, na qe ver, si yo soy fashion :Z Ok, no ._.

Les traigo el segundo cap de este inteligente, coherente, y dramático fic! (?) Casi morimos escribiéndolo, es tan divertido y todo pa ustedes cabras ^^ así que hay qe puro disfrutarlo, pónganse vías, éh ahí la mano.

Aquí aparecen personajes de Litchi Hikari Club, pa tu entretenimiento :Z

* * *

><p><strong>Las Maravillosas Aventuras de Madre Bernarda y sus Amigos Desalmados<br>**

_Carrie Medicines, Lisa Parker & Sophie Strife_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Ezpedzial de Navidad de la World War II_

En algún lugar recóndito del supermercado, en la sección de bajas y rebajas, un par de subnormales esperaban a Ludwig para planear la invasión al otro supermercado y así hacer que las ventas disminuyeran. Este par de subnormales eran Jaibo –la mina de la relación- y Zera –el macho más macho entre todos los machos, incluso más macho que Manu-.

Se encontraban vestidos como elfos y esperaban a su jefe muy gaymente, dándose agarrones, agarrones everywhere, en todas partes que se puedan imaginar, pero como siempre, Zera era el hombre y no se dejaba tocar.

Llegó Ludwig con un carrito de bombas lacrimógenas con formas de arbolitos de pascua y barba de Santa Claus. Los ojos de Jaibo brillaron y se acercó corriendo mariposonamente mientras gritaba:

- ¡Santa! ¡Yo sabía que existías, viejo conchetumare! –y aparece a su lado Feliciano. Vestido de señora Claus, cargando galletitas recién horneadas con forma de hombrecitos de jengibre, una de ellas era la de Shrek que les preguntaba si conocían a pin pon. Japón animado vestía de reno Rodolfo.

Zera trataba de calmar a Jaibo que le gritaba al fornido Santa Claus, rubio y de ojos celestes.

- Nunca me regalaste el skate pa navidad, viejo culiao. Yo quería un vibrador y tampoco me lo trajiste.

- Cálmate, weona, cálmate. No es Santa, es nuestro jefe –dijo Zera.

Ludwig estaba serio y batallando porque Jaibo no le quitara la barba. Feliciano lloró como marica empedernido, como italiano huyendo de Francia, a quien probablemente no haremos mención en este capítulo.

Ludwig gritó:

- ¡Soldados, fórmense!

Y todos los coños abiertos en flor se formaron en una línea perfectamente recta, perpendicular a la tangente del triángulo isósceles, aquí nos preguntamos: ¿qué valor tiene x? No importa, esta es la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que nos lo paseamos de lao a lao.

Jaibo seguía llorando, Feliciano también, al recordar aquellas navidades pasadas donde no encontraron más que carbón bajo el árbol de navidad.

En ese momento, llegó Feliks montando un poni rosado, gaymente, que disparaba arcoíris por el trasero y detrás, lo perseguía Toris.

- ¡Viva el rosa maraco intenso! –dijo Polonia- ¿Es que acaso nadie quiere que pintemos el super?

- Bájate de ese poni, maricón –dijo Ludwig a lo que Feliks contestó:

- ¡No es poni, es un caballo recio y fornido, color rosado, que dispara arcoíris por su trasero, tiene cuerno de unicornio y color de poni!

- Vo cállate, aweonao y presta atención, nos tomaremos el supermercado de al frente –Ludwig.

Al final, Toris se llevó a Feliks. Entonces, metieron sus narices en el asunto.

- ¡Atención, soldados! ¡Espárragos al frente! –y todos tomaron un espárrago y una lechuga como casco- ¡Presenten armas!

- MI capitán, no es por nada, pero… ¿desde cuándo los espárragos son considerados como armas? –preguntó Jaibo.

- Desde que Conservia proclamó los territorios de Salsacia hace… dos días.

- Pero capitán…

- ¡No se atreva a contradecir los fundamentos históricos! ¡Está en nuestra constitución! –saca un papel de confort que tenía escrito con plumón: '_'Constitución del 2011''_

- Eso no es una constitución, es un papel higiénico –dijo Zera.

- Ya, a las trincheras por aweonao –Ludwig enojado y sacó el plano del supermercado vecino para explicar el plan.

- Jaibo, tú atacarás por la retaguardia.

- ¡Bien! ¡A fin seré el dominante! ¡La guagua será mía! ¡Ya no más negras! Lograré crear la raza aria.

-Me refería al supermercado.

- Oh, mierda.

- Feliciano, tú entrarás vestido de señora Claus con muestras gratis de pastas italianas para distraerá a los comunistas y los fachos –_quincheros, (cuicorocó, cuicorocó, se escucha del pasillo de al lado)-, _con una falda mostrando tus largas, torneadas y sexys piernas –arqueando una ceja. Se le cae la baba.

- Ludwig, Ludwig-san_, ¿dai jobu ka?_ –dice Kiku.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, continuemos. –se desabrocha el botón primero de la camisa, hace calor- Zera, tú… tú… tú… has la wea que querái, vo pasái piola siempre, washo. Por eso te quiero.

- Señor, sí, señor –Zera.

- Kiku, tú toma las medidas necesarias.

- Por supuesto, Ludiwg-san –guiña un ojo.

De ahí, emprendieron camino al supermercado más conocido como ''Santa Isabel'' (_teconoce). _Habían llegado al estacionamiento, pero se detuvieron al notar que el peligroso, rudo y altamente notorio Canadá estaba haciendo guardia.

- ¿Quién se atreve? Porque yo aún soy muy joven y exitoso para arriesgarme –dijo Ludiwg.

- ¡Yo, yo capitán! ¡Yo me arriesgo por usted! –Feliciano levanta la mano, contento.

- No, tú eres un peligro público.

En eso, ven pasar a un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, muy delgado, terrible pollo e influenciable, con una camiseta que decía ''_I love blondies (but I'm not gay)''. _Se le acercaron sigilosamente, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, algo imposible, considerando que llevaban trajes navideños.

- ¿Quién chucha son ustedes? ¿Qué wea quieren? –dijo Manu.

- Manuel, ¿quieres servir a tu país? –Ludwig le tomó de los hombros.

Manuel la pensó.

- Eres rubio, así que te escucho.

- Mira, ¿ves a ese otro rubio de ahí? ¿el guardia de sombrero rojo?

Manuel asiente.

- Necesito que vayas y lo distraigas. El futuro del país depende de ti y de que lleves a cabo correctamente esta misión.

A Manu le brillaron los ojitos sintiéndose totalmente patriota y con la frente muy limpia y serena se dirigió hacia allá, pero volteó, enarcó una ceja y dijo:

- ¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

Ludwig volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro del chileno con sus intensos ojos azules y brillantes y le dijo:

- Educación gratis, perro. Educación gratis.

Con esto, Manu salió corriendo y una vez que estuvo frente al rubio le miró rudamente, y este le sonrió, el pequeñín le provocaba ternura.

- ¿Conoces a Pin Pon? –le preguntó Manuel.

- ¿Pin Pon? –dijo el rubio extrañado.

- Sí, Pin Pon –afirmó Manu.

- Sí, es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón.

- Se lava la carita con agua y con jabón.

- ¿¡Con agua y con jabón! –gritó anonadado, no sabía que los muñecos se lavaran.

- ¡Sí, se lava la carita! –dijo con voz chillona, asustado, mientras el Eje de Navidad se colaba a Santa Isabel (_te conoce_).

Pasaron por la parte de comida rápida y se encontraron un gringo comiendo una hamburguesa, y fue allí, donde la batalla campal comenzó.

Jaibo apareció por la retaguardia, con las guaguas negras del apocalipsis, (clase de biología), desenvainando sus biberones y tirando sus pañales sucios, marca Huggies, uno cayó en la cara de Ludwig, el olor casi lo atonta, pero decidió seguir, un macho patata no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Kiku tomaba las medidas necesarias, creando mini submarinos de diferentes colores, con cada seiyü voluptuosa que promocionaba.

Zera, a la vez, hacía la cosa que quería, y se puso un traje de carnaval de Río y comenzó a acercarse a su eterno enemigo, Arthur (_feel like a sir_) mientras movía las caderas. Empezaron una competencia, del cielo salió la diosa Shakira cantando _Hips don't lie_ (8) mientras Italia bailaba Hula Hula y batía una bandera blanca.

Ludwig se fue acercando a Rusia, pero éste estaba tan borracho de vodka que decidió dejar que muriera solo a causa de la cirrosis que le afectaría después.

Y el gringo sonreía cómodo mientras observaba la batalla, con un cuarto de libra en la boca (_¿podí creer que las weas ahora cuestan dos lucas? D: )_.

China construía una pequeña (grande) China Town en el pasillo que ahora era territorio conservio. Shinatty aparecía lanzando pequeños peluches de gatito, esponjosos, matando con su ternura y encanto.

Francia, mientras tanto, corría desnudo con una rosa en su entrepierna buscando a Manu (_pedo bear_) pasándose por la raja su patria, él no estaba ni ahí con defender el supermercado, él quería sersooo.

Y así continuaron. Combos iban, combos venían, guaguas negras volaban por el cielo, la cabeza de Shinatty, abierta, expulsaba todo su contenido esponjoso y suave, y Yao lloraba por él. Japón había dejado de tomar las medidas necesarias para darse un descanso. Italia finalmente se había atrevido a luchar, sin embargo, la batalla había terminado, sus piernas eran sus armas.

Jaibo y Zera descansaban acurrucados el uno en el otro en la sección de muebles para el hogar, uno de los pañales les había llegado a ambos en la cara y se habían dormido (malditas guaguas negras D;)

Manu y Matthew se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, descubrieron que ambos eran fanáticos de Pin Pon, y además, Canadá era rubio, ¡perfect pa Manu!

Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Ludwig, cubiertos de pañales de guaguas negras, agotado y cansado, oliendo a ''gloria'', mientras Estados Unidos ya estaba comiéndose su postre: manjar. (Dulce de leche colún).

El yanqui se le acercó al alemán y le extendió la mano.

- Te propongo un TLC entre los supermercados. 50 y 50. Todos ganamos y yo soy el héroe.

Los ojos de Alemania brillaron. Estrecharon sus manos y firmaron la paz. ¿Da?

- Esto es lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida, yanqui. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Todo esto pasó una víspera de Navidad.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Santa Isabel (<em>te conoce<em>) hizo un evento en el cual anunció su tratado de libre comercio con Tottus (no tiene frase célebre), y los grandes invitados fueron:

**¡MA – CHI – TU – RRAS!**

_Lonko, toki, ruca, Colo Colo, Bío Bío,_

_Las machiturras tienen coigüe._

_¿Marrichiwey? Marrichihuaso._

Y mientras cantaban, del cielo, a lo Lady Gaga, apareció nada más ni nada menos que Bill ''Turro'' Kaulitz, vocalista de Tokio Media Agua, mandándose su solo de kultrún y trayendo como acompañamiento al dúo de baile M&M -Martín y Manuel-.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Rudolph finalmente fue aceptado por sus compañeros los renos.

El osito mandarina volvió a sonreír y el Grinch salvó la navidad.

Scrooch se volvió un hombre bueno luego de recibir la visita de los cuatro fantasmas de las guaguas negras de las navidades pasadas.

Rusia falleció de cirrosis y al tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos, subió a los cielos y está sentado a la izquierda del Dios Lenin todo poderoso, de ahí, ha de venir a tomar vodka con los vivos y los muertos.

Y colorín colorado, _las obras de Dios se hacen todos los días _(Madre Bernarda, quien no ha tenido ni tendrá ninguna participación relevante en este capi y probablemente en todo el fic).

**¿Fin?**

PD: Nadie de aquí es racista, excepto la Carrie.

* * *

><p>Ta la raja! jajaja ojala se hayan reído cabras :Z<p>

Oe,oe,oe! Les tenemos un aviso, así, entero a las manos.

¡Tenemos blog oficial de nuestro Fic! Así que pásense y comenten, y lean lo que deben antes del fic, está a la orillita ;)

Les dejo la dire: lasobrasdediosxd(punto)blogspot(punto)com.

Así que dejen sus comentarios e ideas random y digan qe nos aman! (?)

Pronto capaz qe pongamos un facebook, pa qe la Carrie se pege sus dibujos ^^

Nos vemos, ¿_reviews_?


	3. La verdad de la Vallejo: Musical Special

**Wena shoras! Cómo les baila? Shashashasha, les traímos el tercer capi de este fic que debería ganar un premio novel de literatura (?) XDDD**

Este es un especial musical, y las letras en **negrita **son canciones xd Ta la raja, les damos las gracias por too y no se olviden visitar el blog xd

* * *

><p><strong>Las Maravillosas Aventuras de Madre Bernarda &amp; sus Amigos Desalmados<strong>

_Carrie Medicines, Lisa Parker, Sophie Strife_

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Iván se encontraba **con una lágrima en la garganta (8) **viendo Lo que el Viento se llevó, película que dura alrededor de 24 horas; las moscas comenzaban a aglomerarse en torno a su cuerpo, el cual se iba encontrando de a poco en un estado de descomposición por estar tanto rato viendo la película y comiendo papas fritas Lays con salsa de ajo, así que estaba ready pa comerse a la Vallejo.

(Suena Barbara Streisand en la radio: uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh (8) vo cashai po, perro).

En ese momento, se asomó por la ventana, **eran las cinco de la mañana y él no había dormido nada, pensando en la belleza de Camila Vallejo, en loco iba a parar**, y la ve pasar por la ventana, embobándose con su hermosura etérea y sublime, digna de toda princesa Disney. Alfred también estaba en su casa viendo la película con él, lloraba (¡Qué gay, loco, qué gay!), llamando a Iván por el teléfono rojo.

Y en eso, salió y encaró a la Camila, diciéndole: **Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa (8)**. La Vallejo se le quedó mirando con cara de what that fuck? Y le preguntó con voz melodiosa.

- **¿Quién es?**

**- Soy yo –**respondió Rusia.

- **¿Qué vienes a buscar?**

**- A ti.**

**- Ya es tarde.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**-** Porque no veí la hora, son las cinco de la mañana.

- Soy entera pesá, roja. Puro que te querí comer al yoryio.

- Mentira, éramos compañeros, nada más.

- Compañeros le dicen ahora… en mis tiempos era noviazgo.

- **Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.**

- **¡Ay, traicionera! (8) **Pensé que éramos del mismo partido, igualdad perro, igualdad. ¡El pueblo!

- Métete tu pueblo por la raja.

- A ersh… ¿qué pasó con tus ideales comunistas, Vallejo?

- ¡Yo nunca fui comunista! ¡Siempre fui capitalista!

**¡SHAN SHAN!**

- De hecho, ocupé el conflicto estudiantil para lanzar mi carrera como modelo con Tyra Banks.

Y en eso, aparece Alfred, toma a la Camila de la cintura y con cara de troll le dice a Iván:

- U mad, rojito? _(¿estás molesto, rojito?)._

Iván sale corriendo, llorando como marica mariposón empedernido, como Hyde cuando vio la pirula de Gackt.

- **Si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mí, ¡perdóname, perdóname! (8) **Wait, ¿por qué chucha estoy pidiendo perdón? Si es esa maraca la que tiene que venir con el rabo entre las piernas. Al carajo, voy al bar con los washos. ¡Eh, Eh! ¡**Sho tomo vino y cerveza, para olvidarme de esha! (8) –**se va cantando.

Mientras tanto, Alfred y Camila…

- **Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra –**cantó Alfred.

- **Te envío canciones de 4/40.**

**- Te envío las fotos comiendo en McDonald (8)**

**- Y cuando estuvimos con la Madonna. **Espérate, nunca estuvimos con Madonna. ¿Me cagaste con esa x años?

- ¡No, Camilita! A ti no te cambiaría ni por todo el petróleo del mundo.

- Debí haberme quedado con el Manu cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- Ese bellako no te iba a dar todas las hamburguesas que yo te di.

- Pero me iba a dar el cobre po, o sea.

- Pero Camila, **¡Yo te amo con locura, preciosura, yo daría lo que fuera por vivir amarrado a tu cintura, qué locura! ¡Mamita ven, ven, ven, ven, ven! (8)**

**- **¡Pero Alfred! **Yo no soy esa, que tú te imaginas, una señorita tranquila y sencilla que un día abandonas y siempre perdona, esa niña así, no, esa no soy yo (8).**

Alfred, llorando por el miedo de perder a su amada, le gritó:

- **¡Mientes! (tán) Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes (tán) Ya no queda caso que lo intente (8).**

**- Yo sé lo que es sufrir, siempre terminas entre lágrimas (8).**

Y en eso, en el fondo, aparece la Quintrala en su caballo negro dando latigazos a su esclavo afroamericano. La pareja quedó plop! Viendo esa imagen, y Camila le gritó al getón este:

- **Ya no quiero verte, ya no quiero verte, ya no quiero verte más. ¡Por mi te puedes ir al cuerno! (8).**

- ¿Y dónde queda eso?

- En la mierda con el hoyo del mundo.

- ¡Ah! ¡En Chile!

- Soy pesao, conchetumare. ¿Me estay tratando de hoyo?

- No, mi amor. Tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier hoyo que haya visto en mi macdonalera vida.

- ¿Entonces tengo cara de poto?

- No, mi amor. **You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true (8).**

- Chamullero, chamullero (tan tán) –cantó Camila.

- Pero Camilita, **sólo tú, no necesito más, te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad. Debes ser perfecta para…**

**- ¿Perfecta para? –**enarca una ceja.

**- Perfecta para mí, mi amor (8).**

**- **Salta peo, bájate del poni, loco. ¿Vó creí que soy una mina fácil? ¿Qué le ando abriendo las piernas a todos? No po, fíjate que yo estoy bien cerraita, con candado chino y bajo cuatro llaves. El cinturón de castidad no me lo quita ni el Boric, aunque igual le hago el favorcito por ahí.

- Ni Yao te cree lo que decí, bitch, **mentirosa (8) no vuelvas más a mí, nunca más… ¡a mi lado!**

Y en eso, aparece Francisca García Huidobro con un BlackBerry y una Tablet al lado.

- Me avisan por interno que la Vallejo y su pololo Alfred, un chico gringo bien bellako se están pelando y posiblemente terminen.

- O sea, o sea, doble hello. ¡Qué onda, microonda! –dijo Jordi.

- ¿Sabí que más Camilita? No eres tú, soy yo, terminamos.

(Después de media hora de haber cantado canciones weonas, terminaron)

- Pero Alfred… **everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days (8)**

**- **No me vangay con que andái en esos días porque te conozco y esta no es tu semana, a menos que… -dijo anonadado- ¿Es niño o niña?

- No weón, nunca tendría un hijo contigo.

- Aonde weón, si vó te tiraste al Iván hace un rato, si la guagua no es mía.

- No, tampoco con ese comunista al peo.

- ¿Entonces vai a tener una guagua negra?

- ¡No, conchesumadre, no estoy embarazada!

- Yo tenía la esperanza… ya, chao, terminamos.

- Ah, no importa. Soy demasiado bella y exitosa para perder mi tiempo contigo.

Estaba sonando Michael Jackson.

Después de unas horas, Alfred se fue con el rabo entre las piernas al bar a pedirle disculpas a Iván; el ruso se encontraba sentado vacilando con la música de Maná ''Clavado en un Bar'' mientras se tomaba un vaso de vodka. Lo miró y le dijo:

- ¿Qué onda con la Camilita?

- Na po, washo. Terminamos.

- Yo te lo dije, era una suripanta. Lo supe desde el principio.

- Compipa, discúlpeme, fui un maricón con usted, a pesar de que los maricones son los que golpean a las mujeres, pero no hay mucha diferencia.

El ruso arqueó una ceja y pensó: ''Este weón, siempre cagándola''.

- No importa, compipa. También discúlpeme por querer tirarme a su polola.

- ¿Sabí que más? No necesitamos a las mujeres. Me van a gustar los hombres a partir de ahora.

- Te apoyo, yo me voy a buscar por ahí su asiático tirao pal color rojo…

- Yo igual, por ahí, me como a su canadiense, o a un inglés, o un japonés, o al payaso del McDonald, así tengo un cuarto de libra gratis todos los días.

De pronto, ven pasar a la Vallejo con el Boric tomados de la mano, a punto de comerse con locura y pasión gitana.

- ¿Viste? Te dije que era una maraca. Anda con ese anarquista de mierda.

Los dos se miraron.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Iván.

- Oh, yeah –dijo Alfred.

Y los dos gritaron a coro:

- ¡Vallejo!

Camila volteó y los miró, y ellos cogieron un vaso de vodka en la mano y le cantaron:

- **¡Y DESDE AQUÍ TE DIGO, MARACA CONCHETUMADRE, MÉTETE POR LA RAJA, TU FALSO AMOOR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sii po, de acuerdo con los cabros xd<strong> Ojala les guste y comenten, pónganse vías xd

Adeos!


	4. Fiesta en la población Callampa

**Las maravillosas aventuras de Madre Bernarda y sus amigos desalmados**

O

_Carrie Medicines, Lisa Parker y Sophie Strife_

__O

O

Todo empezó un día en que Luciano iba caminando por la calle matando pequeños monstruos con su gran mazo de floor y recolectando estrellitas para el honol de su familia. Entonces dio un paso en falso, y se cayó en una banca de la comunidad. Se encontró con un rusio sabrosón llamado Sebastián, tenía toda la pinta de ser gay, sabrosón –abuso de la palabra ''sabrosón''- y cachondón.

Entonces lo llamó el rusio teñido, alias Martín, un weón que se creía argentino y lo era, lo que pasa es que tenía toda la pinta de inmigrante ilegal, todo por culpa del sol de nuestra patria y el piñén. Naa, si igual estaba más rico que el pan con chancho.

- Che, negro culiao y la concha, ¿cómo andás, boludo?

- No soy negro, soy trigueño, conchetumadre, vocé aweonao.

- ¡Che, casháte! Vos sos negro y no tenés derecho a opinar. Mirá que voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, junto a la Manuela (le dice así de cariño, no es que el Manu se lo haya cortado), los brocacochi y toda la pobla.

- Ya, ahí veo si voy, aunque yo casho que sí, ¡así que nos vemos po oe!

- Sha, sha, a las nueve en mi casa, boludo. No llevés tantas cosas, que los wachos son re peligrosos por ashá.

- Dale rusio, nos Belmont!

- Chauuu~

Luciano se fue caminando hacia quién sabe dónde. Se cruzó con un chico ahí no más de altura y lo encontró rico, pero era cuico y rubio… se acercó a él sensualmente y entonces el rubio se dio vuelta, no era Sebastián, era ¡Donkey Kong! Luciano, cansado de que lo trollearan, decidió sentarse tranquilamente en una banca, que tenía la pintura fresca.

Fue ahí cuando llegó Uruguay y le dijo:

- ¿Qué hacés? Es último de ordinario sentarse en una banca con pintura fresca.

Y Luciano, ignorando el troleo de Seba, no se levantó de la banca, lo abrazó y le dio un beso con tutti… frutti… lenguas iban, lenguas venían, las vacas volaban por los cielos, y un ovni casi rapta a la Manuela mientras Mario rescataba a la princesa y luego se la quitaban.

- Sebita, mi amor, amor de amores, mi traserito de guagua, mi potito con pecas, ¡qué alegría verte! Después de… un día completo sin haberte visto.

- A mi igual, mi pequeño carboncillo.

- Sebita, mi amorsh, el Martín me invitó a un vituperio en su media agua versión estrenada hecha por fundación Miguel Piñera.

- Ay, pero mi amorsh, no sabés la cantidad de infecciones que tienen esas casas…

- Mi amor –puso cara de cachorrito- Por la princesa cacahuate.

Ante la mirada de perrito quiltro de Luciano no se pudo resistir.

Así que con desgano aceptó.

Dieron las nueve de la noche. Una extensa alfombra naranja se extendía por la media agua de Martín y su esposa Manuela. Por ahí pasaba toda la farándula de la población callampa, incluso doña Juanita y el señor pan con palta, que más tarde fue comido; Entre ellos estaba la pareja más glamorosa de todas: ¡Tanza Varela y Claudio Valdivia! Já, ¡se la creyeron! No, en realidad eran Sebita y Luciano; los gemelos Alfred y Matthew, tan incestuosos como siempre 3, Hugo Chávez en compañía de Benedicto XVI, y Obama, el primer fucking nigga en ser presidente de los Estados Unidos, y el gran y todo poderoso Chuck Norris, amén hermano, todos se arrodillaron ante su majestuosidad y poderío e hizo que la media agua se transformara en la mansión playboy de sólo mirarla.

Selena Gómez iba sola, después se la agarraría el compañero Iván. (¡Ya van a ver, ya van a ver! ¡Cuando los obreros se tomen el poder!)

Manuel y Martín tenían un perro con rulos y lentes llamado Romino el cual movía su cola de felicidad ante tanta gente (chiste interno) y presentes estaban los 10 hijos de MxM también.

Eran cinco hombres y cinco mujeres:

Hombres:

- Nahuamatéc

- Cacahuate

- Lindo Pulgoso

- Maletín

- Justin Timberlake –se pronuncia timberlake- (el nigga de la familia)

Mujeres:

- Cazuela

- Hortaalicia

- Tigresa (del occidente)

- Plaza Vespucio

- Miley Cytrus (la nigga de la familia)

Toda la gente dentró dentro de la casa, y se armó el boom chacalaca. Choques iban, choques venían, la pared estaba pegajosa y no exactamente con sudor, el perro Romino se echó el guatero y lo llevaron a las trincheras por aweonao, junto con sus amigos Zera y Jaibo.

Comenzaron con sus buenos perreos intensos con el DJ Mademsa (OOOOOOOOH… ¡JÁ! Chiste interno), Martín y la Manuela bailaban hasta chocar con el techo, mientras sus cabros chicos perreaban con la tía del jardín, po oe tíí.

En eso, apareció Arthur montando un poni salvaje que cagaba arcoíris con caritas felices junto a sus hadas madrinas, y las criaturas del bosque que lo aguardaban en su ardua tarea y tortuosa misión para salvar a la Reina Isabel, y empezaron a sonar gaitas escocesas, mientras a Sebastián le alisaban el pelo y le dolía, pero todo sea por alcanzar el total de glamour y el nirvana.

- ¡Salgan de aquí, cabros cochinos, comunachos pervertidos! –Gritó Manuela al presenciar al Boric y la Vallejo en plena- ¿Qué se creen profanando mi lecho matrimonial? Váyanse a lavar el poto primero que lo tienen lleno de hueás (literalmente)

Love us, darling, we're Chileans (Y super mensaje salvaje aparece)

(Mente creative se puso a cantar)

(Volvemos, suena: Stop breaking my heart)

Después de echar a los comunachos de la casa, la Manuela se volteó y se quedó A-NO-NA-DA-DA por lo que vio; su pelo se erizó y no necesariamente el de la cabeza, y fue ahí cuando su Rosa Espinoza interior le hizo verse a la pulenta lo vioh, de buen perreo y flow.

- ¿Qué te vení a creer, rusio conchetumare? ¿Que le andai corriendo mano a ese negro pasao a piñén?

- Pero Manuela, mi amor, calmate, che, yo le estaba ayudando a subir el cierre del pantalón.

- Si po, de rodillas subiéndole el cierre.

- Es que se me durmieron las piernas, Manuela.

(Estaban en el baño)

- Si po, ándate de aquí conchetumare, vai a ver cuando te acuse al rusio. Voy a dejar la cagá, loco, la cagá. Voy a llamar a los de Meganoticias, a Chilevisión, a TVN, al presidente, a mi general y a Allende, que en paz descanse. (Porque Allende murió, ¿cierto? 1313)

- No, Manuela, podemos solucionar esto. Es una crisis, solo una crisis…

- Seguro, igual que con la rucia platiná de la esquina.

- Mentira, era pelirroja.

- Y vo' negro culiao, ¿no tení nada que decir?

- No, no, yo me voy a mi casita no más, ¿dónde está el rucio?

- No, si el rusio (se refieren a Sebita) ya se fue. Ya le avisé de todo –dijo a lo Rosa Espinoza- Si quedó la cagá, ya te está sacando las maletas del depto.

Y así, echaron a Martín de la casa, se firmó el divorcio, las 10 guaguas quedaron huérfanas (excepto los niggas que se volvieron esclavos de una familia de Chuchuncocity). Manuela se casó con Arthur y Sebastián dedicó su vida al porno gay. Y así, merito, fueron todos felices para siempre.

FIN

¿FIN?

Después, para celebrar su nueva vida, Manuel y Seba bailaron con Shakira (Maca interrumpiendo la historia) waka waka y con la Tigresa del Oriente del fin hasta el fin y atrás de ellos habían grandes bailarines, que en realidad era uno no más: Matías, más conocido como Matilda la del pueblo y en eso apareció la vaca Mimum regalando yogurt soprole en su nave espacial de cajita tetrapac, apoyada por Chiquitín (Y el corazón, sí tiene cara). Se escuchaba en la radio Prince Royce.

Se los llevó a todos a Felicidomia con el amadísimo líder y ahora sí todos fueron felices forever.

Na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na na, ¡Lideeeer!

Na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na na, ¡Lideeeer!

Lideeer, lideer, ¡Batman! Digo, ¡Lideeer!

¡Amo al Lideeer!


End file.
